Los últimos descendientes de Gondor
by aracne
Summary: El libro se ha vuelto a abrir, para documentar una nueva batalla epica, ya que el mal ha vuelto a azotar la tierra media.
1. La historia toma un nuevo sendero

Los últimos descendientes de Gondor

By Aracne Mileto

Prologo

"La historia toma un nuevo sendero"

Décadas han pasado desde que el mal fue exiliado de la tierra media, el llamado señor oscuro del cual solo quedaba su alma había desaparecido junto con el anillo que creo, el cual fue destruido gracias a las valiosas manos de los llamados "medianos", seres indudablemente llenos de bondad y valía.

Los seis integrantes de la comunidad del anillo que sobrevivieron a su misión, regresaron a sus hogares sanos pero tristes, ya que sabían que debían separarse y reintegrarse a sus respectivas comunidades, así fue como "Aragorn" hijo de Arathorn subió al trono como amo y señor de Gondor, desposando a Arwen y logrando dar un futuro prometedor para su pueblo.

Gimli, el enano, volvió al lado de los pocos que quedaban de su raza y fundaron un lugar llamado Aglarond, en donde se convirtió en el señor de las cavernas centellantes.

Legolas, tomo rumbo hacia los bosques de Ithilien junto muchos elfos más, donde fundo un principado elfo.

Los cuatro medianos, Frodo, Sam, Pippin y Merry volvieron a su pequeño pueblo, en donde nadie sabia de sus hazañas lejos de aquella tierras, pronto el mar llamo a Frodo y Bilbo bolsón, quienes tomaron el ultimo barco junto con Elrond señor de Rivendel.

La vida en la tierra media era tranquila y apacible, los bosques frondosos, las ciudades inmensas y prósperas, pero pronto el panorama empezó a cambiar…

_En una profunda caverna en el bosque de Eluthiel, lugar donde fueron relegados a causa del mal, la nación conocida como "La comarca", descansa en un pedestal de oro el documento más importante de la tierra media._

_Sus hojas redactan con sumo detalle la guerra desatada por el anillo único y la caída del señor oscuro, las cuales fueron escritas por bilbo y frodo Bolsón, Ahora este libro vuelve a abrirse para dar comienzo a una nueva guerra épica…_

Nota de autor:

Hola a todos, pues este es el prólogo de lo que fue una idea bastante extensa en mi cabeza, ya que he admirado los libros y las películas de esta gran obra llamada el señor de los anillos, espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones para saber si sigo o no este nuevo fic, cuidense byes.


	2. Los hijos de Sam Sagaz

Capítulo I

"Los hijos de Sam Sagaz"

La Comarca era el hogar de la raza conocida como "hobbits", seres amables y apacibles, amantes del tabaco y la comida.

Allí, en una pequeña casa, vivía uno de los protagonistas mas importantes de la batalla del anillo, su nombre era Sam, un mediano servicial que había contraído matrimonio con el amor de su vida, Rosita Coto. Con ella tuvo trece hijos de los cuales solo dos heredaron su espíritu aventurero, Sammy y Rissa de tan solo 13 años vivían exclusivamente para deleitar sus oídos con las historias que contaba su padre…

Pero no todo podría ser felicidad, después de largos años de vivir en paz, el dolor llegó a las puertas de la casa Gamyi, Rosita quien siempre fue sana empezaba a caer bajo una rara enfermedad, poco a poco su salud decaía sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo.

En una habitación resplandeciente gracias al brillo de los rayos del sol, los cuales se filtraban por las delgadas cortinas, descansaba una bella hobbit de cabello rubio y ojos hermosos, su piel lucía algo pálida gracias a los malestares propios de la extraña enfermedad, aunque su mirada no había perdido ese fulgor indescriptible, el cual hizo que Sam cayera rendido a sus pies.

Esa mañana se encontraba sola en casa, su esposo y sus dos últimos hijos habían decidido ir de pesca a un lago cercano a la comarca, aunque con algo de resistencia de parte de Sam, ya que no deseaba dejar a cargo de la casa a su esposa enferma.

"Por fin ha llegado el día" – Pensó la hobbit, observando el paisaje a través de las cortinas movidas por el viento – "Hoy me despido de mi amada Comarca y de mi amado Sam".

Sus ojos fueron nublados por las lagrimas, una tristeza enorme la invadió en ese momento, con tan solo pensar el dolor que le causaría a su esposo, y el abandono que podrían sentir sus ultimos hijos, aquellos pensamientos le partian el corazón y le daban espacio para que la enfermedad ganara terreno en una batalla casi perdida por vivir.

"Encontraré las fuerzas que no he tenido en los últimos años para despedirme sin causarles un daño mayor, ellos entenderán… yo confio en eso…" – Aquella frágil mujer se levanto con cuidado de su cama y busco un pequeño espejo cerca de ella – "Será la última vez que me vea mi reflejo… es mejor así… aún la enfermedad no ha deformado mi rostro… Sam me recordará como la hermosa hobbit que siempre amo, eso es lo importante" – se decía a sí misma mientras peinaba uno a uno sus rizos.

Cerca de allí, tres hobbits disfrutaban de un agradable momento a las orillas del lago cristalino, un paisaje maravilloso a la vista de un humano, pero tan cotidiano para los medianos.

"¡Papá cuentanos nuevamente la historia por favor!" – gritaba euforica una hobbit de tan solo 14 años.

"La he contado millones de veces, ¿acaso no se cansan?" – contesto sonriente Sam Sagaz.

"¡Nunca!" – gritaron al unísono los dos hobbits, mientras se hechaban encima de su padre.

"¡Basta!" "Rissa, Sammy, ¡por favor no más cosquillas!" – Ellos reian estruendosamente, hasta que por fin el rubio pudo quitarse de encima a los pequeños.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Qué sucede Sammy? – recostandose en la hierba verde.

"¿Nunca volverás a Rivendel?, nosotros queremos ver a los elfos" – pregunto en tono tímido el muchacho.

"No lo sé hijo, con tu madre enferma, el encargo de cuidar bolson cerrado…, aparte Elrond partió a las tierras imperecederas, el que ahora gobierna Rivendel es Quo, fui invitado muchas veces pero no puedo dejarlos a ustedes solos…"- hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos.

"Llevanos entonces contigo papá, siempre nos contaste como los elfos son buenos en medicina, talvez ellos tengan la cura para mamá…" – Rissa lo miro con ojos soñadores.

Sam pensó que talvez su pequeña tenía razón, los elfos eran sus amigos, sería un viaje largo pero, ellos podrían salvar a rosita de una muerte próxima.

"Dejemos este tema para otro momento, lo pensaré se los prometo" – Sonriendoles a los niños – "pero es hora de regresar a casa"

"A la orden" – Los hobbits recogieron sus cosas y partieron hacia su casa entre risas y carcajadas.

En el camino, la mente de Sam se cuestionaba sobre el viaje a Rivendel, por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de alegría, la visión de Rosita recuperada lo ayudo a tomar una decisión.

Por fin llegaron a bolson cerrado, casa heredada por Sam luego de que su mejor amigo Frodo se fuera del lugar.

"Niños a lavarse y prepararse para la merienda" – decía autoritario para evitar que no le hicieran caso. "Yo ire a ver como se encuentra mamá"

"Entendido" – dicho esto los pequeños corrieron a cumplir lo se les pidió.

Mientras Sam caminaba un poco más animado de lo normal, hacia el cuarto de su esposa, quería darle la buena noticia, que había posibilidades de que se salvara, no podía esperar a decírselo…

"¡Rosita, te tengo una magnifica noticia!" – Decía mientras ingresaba a la habitación. – "¿sigues durmiendo mi amor?

Sam se acerco a la cama lentamente, su esposa parecía descansar sin perturbaciones, su hermoso rostro se veía mas radiante que nunca. Se quedo un momento a su lado, observándola con cariño, luego decidió despertarla…

"Un empujoncito bastará" – pensó el hobbit moviéndola con cuidado, pero sin obtener respuesta.

"Rosita mi amor, despierta" – le susurro en el oído pero no había señal de que lo hubiera escuchado.

Sam le toco la frente, pensando que el roce con su piel la despertaría, pero al hacerlo se percato que la piel de su amada rosita había perdido su calor…

"¡Rosita!!!!, ¡No!! ¡No me dejes solo!!! ¡No me dejes sin tu amor por favor!!, - Los gritos desesperados del hobbit alertaron a sus hijos, quienes entraron de golpe en el cuarto, encontrando a su padre abrazando frenéticamente a rosita.

¡¿Qué sucedió?!!! ¿Papá?

¡Te llevaremos a rivendel y sanarás, yo sé que sanarás!!! – No había fuerza en el mundo capaz de arrancar a Sam del cuerpo de su amada, solo vociferaba que iba a salvarla, mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza… Aquel día la alegría en los ojos de sam se esfumo, no había nada que podría devolverle lo que había perdido o sí?...

Nota de autor:

Mil gracias por sus reviews, pensé que no era lo suficiente bueno pues al principio no recibí ninguna opinión ), me siento alegre de que ustedes quieran saber mas sobre mi fic, por eso decidí seguir escribiéndolo, espero les guste este capitulo, muchos besos, byes.


End file.
